Barney's Great Adventure
Barney's Great Adventure (known on US posters and video releases as Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) is Barney's first and currently only theatrical feature. It was released to movie theaters on April 3, 1998. It was released on video on September 1, 1998. Trivia Abby wear the same clothes from July is Camp Northland, Going for a Car Ride and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And a long hair. Cody wear the same clothes from The Boy Who Drew Cats, There Twins Ashley has a Twin!, Steve Gets the Sniffles, The Three Little Pigs, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Cinderella, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), We're All Friends, and The Big Barnyard Show. And a short hair. Marcella wear the same clothes from Making New Friends, Super Scrambler! and Playing Music Video with Friends. And a long style hair. Clip from Barney's Great Adventure # Audio from Barney's Great Adventure #. (1998 Version) Part 1 to 74 *Part 1: FBI Warning and PolyGram Video Logo (1997) *Part 2: The Borrowers Trailer (1998) *Part 3: Franklin Videos Trailer *Part 4: The Busy Word of Richard Scarry Videos Trailers *Part 5: Cats Trailer *Part 6: Barney Fan Club Videos Trailer *Part 7: Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial (1998) *Part 8: My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) *Part 9: Microsoft ActiMates Barney Commercial *Part 10: Feature Presentation, PolyGram Film Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo *Part 11 to 84: Full Movie of Barney's Great Adventure *Part 85: End Credits Pt. 1 - You Can Do Anything *Part 86: End Credits Pt. 2 - Rainbows Follow the Rain Pt. 1 - End of the Crew *Part 87: End Credits Pt. 3 - Rainbows Follow the Rain Pt. 2 - Songs *Part 88 and Final Part: End Credits Pt. 4 - Barney - The Song (Reprise) Coming Be Still Later on YouTube next (Demo Version) Part 1 to 51 Finally on February and October 2019 on YouTube!! 025E9040-2B0B-49CA-A7AD-96C9A69B24E3.png BED666EA-A702-4FEF-9AFB-BDFDA80AFCCD.jpeg (2000 Version) Part 1 to 67 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 80 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 77 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube (2002 Universal Version) Part 1 to 76 Coming Soon on July 24, 2020 on YouTube (2004 Version) Part 1 to 78 Coming Soon on YouTube 2004 Release for Warner Bros. Pictures Opening # Warner Bros FBI Warning # The Polar Express Trailer (2004) # Aloha Scooby Doo Teaser # Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed Trailer # Looney Tunes Back in Action Trailer # Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper Trailer # LeapFrog: Letter Factory Game Trailer # Warner Home Video Logo (1997-2004) # PolyGram Video Logo (1997-1999) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Movie Version) # Barney, BJ and Baby Bop Introduction # Barney's Great Adventure Intro and Title Card Closing * End Credits * Distributed By Warner Bros Pictures Logo (Ending Version) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 80 Coming Soon on YouTube 2006 Release for 20th Century Fox Opening # 20th Century Fox FBI Warning # 20th Century Home Entertainment Logo (1993-Present) # Like Mike (2002) Trailer # Office Space Trailer # 20 Dates Trailer # Ravenous Trailer # The X-Files Promo # Barney's Let's Go Series Trailer # Fantastic 4 Trailer # 20th Century Fox Logo (1997) # PolyGram Films Logo (1997-1999) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Movie Version) # Barney, BJ and Baby Bop Introduction # Barney's Great Adventure Intro and Title Card Closing * End Credits (2015 Version) Part 1 to 81 Coming Soon on February 2028 on YouTube (2016 Version) Part 1 to 85 Coming Soon on March 2029 on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation